Toying
by Ashen Skies
Summary: One-shot. Fuji likes teasing. Ryoma doesn't. Fuji is stubborn. Ryoma is in denial... but Fuji always gets what he wants in the end. [FujiRyo]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Tennis. Not even one tiny piece of merchandise. Anyone wants to get me Fuji or Ryoma for Christmas?  
  
+++++  
  
Toying  
  
+++++  
  
Ryoma tugged his cap lower over his face and muttered, "You're late."  
  
Fuji smiled apologetically. "Gomen, my sis couldn't bring me here at the last minute and I had to walk."  
  
"Che. Ikuzo."  
  
They walked side-by-side up the stairs to the street tennis courts. Ryoma felt inexplicably relieved that Fuji had made it. Somehow, the idea of not playing his weekly match with Fuji made him uneasy.  
  
The courts were empty. That was good. Ryoma didn't like it when others were there. Their matches were theirs alone, and besides, Fuji reigned in his full potential when others were around. He didn't like that. It wasn't as fun or as fulfilling as when Fuji played unrestricted.  
  
They put their bags down, took out their rackets and moved into position. "You first," Ryoma called out to Fuji.  
  
Fuji looked up. Brilliant sapphire eyes trapped Ryoma's own liquid brown ones, and he smiled a smile full of predatory promise.  
  
The ball slammed into his court and past Ryoma before he could react. When he raised his head to stare at Fuji, he found the tensai was already bouncing his next ball.  
  
"I'm serious this time, Echizen. No holding back. I'm playing with all I've got. So do the same, Echizen. Play me with all of you."  
  
Ryoma smirked and switched the racket to his left hand. "Mada mada dane."  
  
The next serve went to the corner of the box, a precise shot, but Ryoma was ready for it. He brought his racket up and sliced the ball, already moving back to the centre of the court as the ball flew.  
  
Fuji was ready for it. He hit the ball back easily and said, "Do you look forward to our weekly matches, Echizen?"  
  
Ryoma stumbled slightly as he dashed for the ball to his far right. He managed to hit it back with Nitouryuu, and yelled, "Nani?"  
  
Fuji slammed a ball to the left, not that far, but just out of Ryoma's reach that he had to dash for it and use Nitouryuu again. "Do you like playing against me?"  
  
Ryoma managed to lob the ball. "Why the weird questions?"  
  
Fuji smiled humourlessly, gracefully jumping into the air and smashing the ball towards the right. Ryoma didn't stand a chance. "Do you find yourself unable to forget about our matches? About us?"  
  
Expressionless, Ryoma tugged on his cap and watched Fuji prepare for his third serve. He was beginning to get angry. Fuji was clearly toying with him, and toying with him meant picking a fight. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I can't forget. Because I'd hate it if we had to miss one of our matches, and the look in your eyes when you saw me earlier told me as much." Ryoma swung at empty air, and narrowed his eyes when he heard the ball bouncing off the wall behind him. The Disappearing serve.  
  
Not knowing where this was going, Ryoma positioned himself again and called over to the tensai, "So maybe I like playing against you. What about it?" He gripped his racket tightly, waiting tensely for the next shot.  
  
"I thought you were going to play me with all of you? You're holding back, Echizen."  
  
"I'm holding nothing back!"  
  
"You're not admitting what you feel!"  
  
"What? I'm not - kuso!" Ryoma hissed as he hit air again. The ball thudded off the wall behind him. He retrieved it, switched the racket to his right hand, and began preparing for his serve. Game to Fuji.  
  
The other easily caught his Twist serve. "Admit it, Echizen. You feel something for me. Something more than friendship."  
  
Ryoma missed Fuji's Tsubame Gaeshi, the screech of the return ringing in his ears. "Nani?! I do not!"  
  
Twist serve, returned by a normal topspin. "Don't lie!"  
  
Ryoma hit, his ball speeding over the net. "I do not -like- you, if that's what you mean!"  
  
Fuji's eyes narrowed and his second Swallow Return was fueled by anger. "Well, what if -I- do?"  
  
Ryoma lunged for the ball and missed, falling onto the ground. He pushed himself up and stared at Fuji. "Nani?" he whispered.  
  
Fuji's eyes bore into his. "Love-thirty. Your serve."  
  
Ryoma stood and slowly walked back. His serve. He considered, preparing his ball, then used his Twist serve again. Watching the ball fly, he called, "Okay, so maybe I do like you."  
  
Fuji missed the sweet spot on his racket, sending the ball flying high. "Nani?"  
  
"Where does that leave us?" Ryoma jumped and smashed the ball, aiming for the net to knock it off course.  
  
Fuji's Higuma Otoshi landed just outside the baseline. "You're willing to give us a try?" The tensai couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.  
  
"It'll be interesting. Things are getting boring around here. Fifteen- thirty."  
  
"Interesting?" Fuji watched Ryoma, a thoughtful look on his face. "Is that all the reason there is?" He easily returned the Twist serve.  
  
Ryoma hit it back. "What else?"  
  
Fuji hit the ball to the far right corner. "You like me and want to spend time with me?"  
  
Ryoma caught up with the ball and sliced it, smirking. "Maybe."  
  
Fuji's eyes narrowed and he hit it to the other corner. "Maybe?"  
  
Ryoma sprinted for the ball and barely managed to get it.  
  
Fuji hit it back to the right corner. "What was that?"  
  
Ryoma dashed across, and even using Nitouryuu, could only lob it.  
  
The ball was intercepted with a light smash and slammed back to the left corner. "I thought I told you to be honest."  
  
Ryoma lunged, missed, fell. He got up, murder in his eyes, and stalked over to the net. "Don't toy with me!" he snapped.  
  
Fuji smiled, eyes closed as he walked over. "Am I? I thought it would make things interesting. You like things to be interesting, don't you?"  
  
Ryoma glared. "That wasn't -interesting-!"  
  
Fuji opened his eyes. Something intense smouldered in those blue depths. "You don't consider that interesting? Then maybe this will be."  
  
He dropped his racket, yanked Ryoma to him causing the other boy to drop his racket as well, and kissed him hard, one arm around his waist and the other holding the back of his head. Ryoma's lips, slightly open with shock, yielded under his probing tongue, and Fuji slipped it into Ryoma's mouth.  
  
The brown-eyed boy let out a small groan as Fuji's talented tongue stroked his and explored his mouth. The new sensations left him weak and breathless and wanting more. Fuji teased him, nibbling and sucking, as the older boy's hand slipped under his shirt and caressed his skin, burning and soothing wherever his fingers touched.  
  
Just as Ryoma started to respond, Fuji pulled away. The tensai seemed unaffected by the kiss, except for a slightly flushed face. Ryoma's skin still tingled; his lips felt red and swollen, his face hot.  
  
Fuji smiled slightly, a hint of satisfaction showing as he tilted his head. "Was that interesting enough for you?"  
  
Ryoma growled, and pounced.  
  
They never did finish their game.  
  
+++++  
  
[Ashen Skies][Don't toy with me]  
  
+++++ 


End file.
